Surviving the night
by KittyKatLovesBooks
Summary: Misty know's she in for it when she's chosen to do a Health assignment with the local idiot. Not to mention she has to stay over at the guy's house to finish it. But when a conversation starts up, the topic changes to... Ash's girl problems?


**Hello world! I'm back! (waves to imaginary people).**

**I'm back with another AAML, which reminds me, I've got to start working on some Contest and Ikari fics soon…**

**Anyway, this is the FIRST time that I've ever decided to dedicate an oneshot to somebody, and I don't know if I'll do it again. I am dedicating this fic to Redwarrior702, my first ever reviewer. If you're reading this right now, you said you hoped to hear more from me, which actually inspired me to write this!**

**Thank you so much Redwarrior702!**

* * *

**Misty's POV**

_Oh for the love of Arceus, someone kill me now._

I mentally groaned as Mrs. Erika passed out the assignment we were supposed to do together.

"Are you alright Ms. Waterflower? You don't look very pleased, is there something wrong with the partner I assigned you?

I put on a fake smile.

"Oh, of course not, Mrs. Erika, I'm sure Ash would be a _great_ person to work with" _Yes! There is something wrong. Ash is lazy and stupid and if he makes us fail this class I'm going to rip his throat out!_

She smiled, obviously believing me (I'm starting to wonder what they had in mind when they hired her…). "Okay, Ms. Waterflower, I hope to see that assignment completed by tomorrow!" With that she skipped off, humming happily (really, principal, were there really no other candidates for Health).

Sighing to myself gloomily, I glanced over at my now elated (for who knows what stupid reasons) Health partner. He was happily doodling random stuff on to his notebook, while whistling a very familiar tune. _I didn't even know he watches Disney movies like Snow white…_

I sweatdropped as Ash obliviously started whistling louder than ever, gaining glares from many male students. And yes, I did just say male students. Apparently girls find him too attractive to contradict… which proves that our female community is losing its touch. _He hasn't even reached puberty yet and girls find him attractive…_

Shaking these very disturbing thoughts way, I started massaging my head in my hands to reduce my stress. _This is it Misty. If you fail any of your Health classes, you automatically lose a chance at becoming a top water pokemon trainer… damn you, water pokemon trainer requirements._

"Hey Mist, are you coming to my house, or am I going to yours?"

I snapped my eyes open, and turned to see who had addressed me. Upon meeting Ash's (AKA the idiot's) gaze, I relaxed a bit, until I realized what he had asked me.

I moaned out load "Oh god, no…"

Ash blinked, and dumbly asked a question "Are you okay, Mist?

_No I'm not okay, Ash! I am obviously not okay, so stop being so freakin dense, because it's getting on my nerves! And what right do you have to call me Mist! My name is Misty! And I have to deal with _**you**_, for a freakin partner! So, it's not oka-_

"Yeah, I'm fine Ash."

"Okay, then."

I relayed my options. Going to my house was an automatic NO, mainly because if I suddenly brought a guy home (no matter how immature he is), I would end up being bombarded with _really_ inappropriate questions that I didn't want to deal with **(A.N. Try reading Gossip by PacificPikachu so you know what I'm talking about)**. And I'm not stupid enough to go to a boy's house alone. Now that I think about it though… Ash's mother Delia was really nice (and actually had brains compared to her son), and Ash is too dumb to make a move on me anyway…

"Your house."

"Okay then, it's decided." Ash stuck his hand out towards me, obviously waiting for me to shake it. Rolling my eyes, I grasped his hand and quickly shook it. He immediately lit up like a Fourth of July firework.

_(RING!)_

Yay! Schools over… and I have to go to Ash's house…

_Killjoy._

I quickly grabbed all my stuff, and headed out the door, refusing to let Ash catch up to me. _Great, now one of my free evenings has been taken…_

On the way out I was immediately met with Georgio.

"Hey Misty, I was wondering if later just you and I, could perhaps-"

"NOT RIGHT NOW, GEORGIO." I yelled at him before stalking off.

Fuming, I didn't even notice I had passed Dawn.

"Hey Misty, you want to come over to my house today?"

Sighing heavily, I turned to address my best friend "Sorry, Dawn. I have to do a health assignment with the Idiot."

She frowned, scrunching her eyebrows up "You mean Ash? He's not that bad actually. At least your Drama partner isn't a jerkwad who forgets your name all the time!"

After that she started ranting about how mean her purple-headed partner **(A.N. Guess?)** was. I decided I didn't need to remind her I wasn't in drama. Shaking my head, I continued walking in the direction of my house.

**(*Time skip to Misty reaching her house*)**

As soon as I reached my house (or as my friends called it, mansion), I wasted no time getting my supplies I needed for going to Ash's house. Once I was done, I quickly moved, trying to get out of the house before my sisters noticed I was leaving. _That's it, Misty. Nice and easy steps, not too loud or you'll alert them. Easy coming, easy doe-_

"Hey runt, where are you going?"

Oh, no. They've discovered me.

I'm screwed.

Smiling innocently, I turned around to see Lily standing there dressed up in her best clothes (for no apparent reason). I could see Violet and Daisy heading towards us as well. _Why thank you, dear Lily, you've just worsened my troubles…_

"I'm just…" I racked my head for any plausible excuse "heading over to May's house for a sleepover."

"With your schoolbag?"

"Pajamas."

"Okay then bye little sis." Lily and Violet waved goodbye, while Daisy gave me a suspicious look. _Crap, she's on to me. I have to exit fast._

I quickly waved my hand at them, before rushing out and slamming the door behind me. _Phew… that was close…_

Wasting no time, I rushed towards the Ketchum residence, not sure if I should trust my sisters to not snoop.

**(*Time skip to Ketchum residence*)**

I climbed up the porch stairs, and rang the doorbell. Almost immediately the door opened, and before I could even catch my breath, I was dragged into the house and thrown into a room.

I managed to catch my breath, and turned around to meet goofy brown pupils. _Ash, you idiot! I could have you arrested for assault, you know that?_

I glared at the younger boy, as he started blabbering nonstop about how happy he was to see me.

"Ash! What was that for?"

Ash stopped talking, and grinned widely "I wanted to start the assignment as soon as possible, so I decided to skip the introductions."

"So your way of starting the assignment faster is giving your partner a heart attack."

"Yep."

"..."

"Okay then, let's get st-ar-ted!" Ash yelled, then reached into his backpack and pulled out some textbooks, checking to see if they would help us.

I smacked my head, and appeased myself by whispering vulgar words under my breath. _Wow, that does make me feel better…_

"Hey Mist, what are we studying again?"

"I DON'T KNOW YOU!"

"Mist! Wait you can't just lock yourself in my bathro-"

_(SLAMMMMM!)_

"…I guess you can…"

I growled loudly, and pulled at my hair. I can't believe I have to work with him out of all people! I slumped against the door, ignoring the vibrations against my back from the pounding on the door's other side.

"GO AWAY!"

"NO!"

I heard loud sighs coming from behind the door. Finally feeling better, I let myself slide all the way down to the floor, and relax…

Suddenly the door was shoved in my direction, giving me just enough time to scramble out of the way. _What the hell! I could have been seriously hurt!_

"I never knew learning how to pick my bathroom door lock would be so handy."

I scooted around so that I was facing the door. I was met with the triumphant face of Ash Ketchum. I glared daggers at him, suddenly wishing he would die right then and there.

Sadly, no luck.

Ash then dropped his face and replaced it with a pouty one "Come on, Mist. We have to finish the assignment by tomorrow or we get an F-."

Grumbling under my breath, I helped myself up and walked out of the bathroom. I heard the sound of a door closing behind me, before he was in my face again.

"Okay, Mist. So now we-"

I waved my hands back and forth rapidly, signaling him to stop talking.

"Listen, Ash. If we're going to do this assignment, I'm going to need to set some ground rules."

"Like?"

"1. Don't ask Misty stupid questions."

"I don't ask you stup-"

"**2. **Don't contradict Misty."

"Why no-"

"Remember rule number one. 3. Grow up and stop acting like a kid."

"You sound like Iris…"

"Good. I meant to. 4. In no way make physical contact with Misty"

"You mean like this-"

"DON'T TOUCH ME! 5. Listen to what Misty says during the assignment, because she is way smarter, and will probably finish it faster."

"HEYYYY!"

"I'm just saying the truth. 6. Don't call me Mist."

"Why not Mist-"

"LISTEN TO RULE No. ONE AND SIX. 7. If you don't listen to all of the above, don't expect to still have a head tomorrow."

Ash shuddered, his hands unconsciously grasping his neck, he then walked a few steps backwards "Okay then Mist- I mean Misty." He then flashed a fake grin at me (I feel so proud!) before running back to his bed and using a book to hide his face. _You go, Misty! Show him who's boss!_

Smirking, I climbed on the bed so that I was sitting next to him. I quickly pulled out my own textbooks so that I wouldn't have to deal with looking through Ash's stuff. I pulled out a pencil, and started to work on it. _Sure_ _I have to do all the work, but it's much better than having Ash make me fail Health…_

I sat there, and racked my brain. Let's see, what type of sea plant is known to be poisonous to humans, but perfectly harmless to sea creatures? _How the hell am I supposed to know!_

"Hey, Misty."

I snarled "What do you want, Ash?"

"Why does everyone think I'm a kid?"

"Cause you_ are_ one."

"That's not true!"

"Um, yes, it is."

"Nuh-uh."

"Yuh-uh."

"Nuh-uh."'

"Yuh-uh."

"Nuh-uh."

Yu- ASH, STOP TURNING ME INTO A KID!"

"…You're mean…"

"Glad you finally realized that." With that I turned to start working on the assignment, seemingly undisturb-

"Hey, Misty."

I snapped my pencil in half. I turned to Ash, one eye twitching and my mouth clamped in a forced smile.

"What is it, Ash?"

"What do I have to do to make people treat me as an adult?"

"Well for one thing you could get drugs to make puberty come faste-"

"MISTY!"

"What?"

"…Besides that…"

"Well, you could act like guys your age and get a girlfriend."

Ash looked surprised as if he didn't expect me to say that "Wait, WHAT!"

"GET. A. GIRLFRIEND." I spoke slowly, as if I was dealing with a five year old "I hope that was easy enough for your brain to understand."

Ash glared at me, while I evilly grinned at him.

"I'm going to ignore that comment."

"Good. One less ear damage problem in town."

"So… what type of girl should I go for?"

I facepalmed "YOU IDIOT! You don't go for a type of girl; you go for the girl you like!" _Or at least find sexually attractive, according to our typical playboy database…_

"So, I go for a girl I like?"

"… Yes."

"Okay, so there is this one girl I've known for a long time… and I really like her."

I almost fell of the bed due to shock. _Ash has girl problems!_

"No way…"

"Actually, yes way. Going back on topic, what do I need to do to pick her up?"

"Well, you could take her out on a date, or just confess… or maybe…"

"Maybe what?"

"JUST OUTRIGHT KISS HER! That would be a romantic way to start a relationship…" I sighed dreamily, assignment long forgotten.

"So I just kiss the girl I like?" Ash asked, excitement in his eyes. _Wait… Excitement?_

"Ash, are you oka-"

I was cut off when something roughly grabbed my cheeks before pulling me onto soft lips. The world stopped, and I felt the kiss get more passionate. Despite myself, I let out a moan, and put my hands around whatever was capturing my lips. It complied by placing rough hands in my hair. _Wow… this feels… like heaven… it's so pleasurable… I don't want it to stop…_

My wishes were apparently not considered, because soon I had to break away for air. I looked up, and gasped upon realizing who I had just had a makeout section with. _Ash!_

Ash grinned before placing his hands around my waist; stunning me and succeeding in making my face go red.

"Wow… I didn't expect my first kiss with the girl I like to be that passionate…"

"Wha-what just happened…"

"I just made you my girlfriend."

I sweatdropped, and removed Ash's hands from their placement on my body **(A.N. That just sounded wrong…)**.

"Ash, just because you kissed me doesn't mean I'm your girlfriend…"

"But you said-"

"I didn't mean it that way, Ash."

I immediately regretted saying that. Ash's face immediately turned melancholy, as he looked down, hiding his eyes from view.

"…So… you don't like me?"

I fumbled with my hands, not sure of what I should say. _Do I like him? Well, he is pretty cute. But he's also annoying, irritating, dense, kind, friendly, cheerful, loving- wow, I really do like him. Either that or I'm going insane._

"I guess I do like you."

His eyes lit up "So, does that make you my girlfriend?"

"I guess it does, boyfriend." I added a wink for good measure.

Ash grinned, and leaned towards me, lips readied up for another round. I gently pushed them away, and instead grabbed my textbook.

"In case you've forgotten, we still have an assignment due tomorrow. So no smooches till later."

Ash cutely pouted, almost making me tempted to give him a kiss, but I held back. _Darn, you, grades…_

I moved to find another pencil, and upon finding one, I went back to the assignment.

"Hey, Misty."

I sighed, and turned to face Ash "What…"

Ash didn't respond at first, instead grabbing my textbook and pencil and placing them on the floor, greatly confusing me.

"I want to tell you something."

I raised an eyebrow "What?"

Suddenly, Ash pushed me onto the bed. Before I got a chance to recover, he climbed on top of me and placed a hand on either side of my face.

"I hit puberty a long time ago, Misty. You just haven't seen the details. Well, until now."

* * *

**O.o… Very OOC Ash…**

**Anyway, I'm sorry about the mean Misty. I have no idea why I was into that idea…**

**Actually, I have finished some other stories, but I just felt the need to finish this first. So from now on I can post more…**

**Wow, that was a fake promise… I'm going to India in 3 days, so I won't be here to do the writing. (I've been told I won't get very good internet connection.)**

**Anyway, thanks for reading this, and please review to tell me how I'm doing.**


End file.
